Reasons Why
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Prussia asks Hungary why she's fallen for him instead of his brother. ONESHOT rated T for Teen. PruHun Human names used. Inspired by "Better Than Me" by Hinder.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, don't you think France would be a little less obvious?**

**Zephyr here! I got this idea from "Better Than Me" by Hinder, but this sorta came out a little differently. The one that's more based on the song is going to be my SteinXMarie from Soul Eater, whenever I decide to write that one...Prussia somehow managed to become emo again, so I apologize for that. Other than that, I really like this one. Let the deadly tale begin!**

"Gil, I need to talk to you. Can you make the time?"

Gilbert turned his head and found Elizaveta standing in the doorway, the green eyes meeting the red. The two had been friends for their entire lives and Gilbert always knew when she was planning something and he could normally predict what that something was. This time, Gilbert had no idea what Elizaveta was planning and he had to admit that he was a little nervous to find out what it was.

"Sure thing, Ellie." Gilbert nodded as he put down the book he had been reading. "What's up?"

"Let's go outside and talk." Elizaveta said as she walked over towards the door. "I don't want your brother overhearing this."

"What does Ludwig have to do with this?" Gilbert frowned.

"Let's just say that it could possibly be used for blackmail material." Elizaveta said, taking Gilbert's hand and pulling him toward the door.

"Gee, this is making me want to hear what you have to say, you know." Gilbert allowed Elizaveta to lead him outside onto the back deck. "So what's going on, Ellie?"

"There's something that I need to tell you." Elizaveta said as she sat down on the steps. "But I know you're probably going to make fun of me for it."

"Why would I do that?" Gilbert questioned.

"Because this is something serious." Elizaveta explained. "Something that you probably never expected to hear from me."

"What are you talking about, Ellie?" Gilbert was more confused than ever.

"I just might have a crush on you." Elizaveta said, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

Gilbert hesitated for a moment before saying, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Gil, I'm not kidding." Gilbert rarely saw Elizaveta so serious. "And judging by that reaction, you don't feel the same about me."

"Who's saying that I don't?" Gilbert asked as he sat down next to her on the steps.

Elizaveta frowned and said, "Wait, you do?"

"Are you telling me that you couldn't tell?" Gilbert was clearly surprised by this. "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"So why didn't you say anything?" Elizaveta asked.

"Because why in hell would you want to go out with someone like me?" Gilbert questioned. "Which is what I'm wondering right now, actually."

"I can't really give you an answer, Gil." Elizaveta replied. "You're pretty cute, obviously, and I feel like I can connect with you better than most of the guys. Much more than Francis, anyway."

"Well, Francis is a bit of a nut-job, anyway." Gilbert shrugged.

"Plus I feel safe around you. I feel like Francis or Antonio won't try to hit on me when I'm with you." Elizaveta said. "N-not like I can't defend myself when I'm by myself, you know!"

"I know you can. Trust me." Gilbert said. "But I'm still confused as to why you'd fall for me instead of Feli or Lovino or Arthur or Alfred. Hell, you'd probably be better off with my brother instead of me."

"Why do you think I'd be better off with Ludwig?" Elizaveta knew Gilbert well enough to know that he was concerned and just a little upset. This wasn't his attempt to get attention. He was genuinely confused and she didn't know what to do.

"Because he's not cocky and arrogant like I am. He does everything right when I screw up everything." Gilbert said, refusing to look Elizaveta in the eye. "He's hard at work when I'm lounging around watching TV. And he's a lot better looking than I am, which is another thing entirely."

"Gil, I don't care about Ludwig." Elizaveta told him. "If I cared about all of that, I'd be going out with Ludwig, not attempting to go out with you. And I don't think that he's better looking than you. Not by any means."

"You're serious?" Gilbert was genuinely surprised by what Elizaveta was telling him. "Then why is it that all of the girls are always asking him out and ignoring me?"

"Because they don't see how cute you can be." Elizaveta said with a smile. "And you're pretty damn cute when you're not even trying to be."

"If you say so." Gilbert said. "But you could still be pulling a prank on me."

"You know I don't do that with something this serious." Elizaveta shook her head. "I'm not Francis. Or Alfred, for that matter."

"So you're really serious about this?" Gilbert finally let his eyes meet Elizaveta's.

"Of course I'm serious." Elizaveta said as she gave him a quick kiss. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I never thought it would be." Gilbert shook his head.

"So you want to give this a shot?" Elizaveta asked him.

"Yep." Gilbert nodded.

"We should probably go tell your brother what's going on, huh?" Elizaveta stood up. "He's going to be pretty confused if he hears us talking like this without knowing the context."

"Oh, he'll figure it out eventually." Gilbert said.

"But you don't want him finding out the hard way, do you?" Elizaveta took Gilbert's hand and pulled him up. "Let's go tell him."

**I think it's a nice change to have Hungary confess rather than Prussia. So that's that! No new ones for a while, I'm afraid. I have plenty of ideas, though, so I hope I can get them started. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**

"Gil, I need to talk to you. Can you make the time?"

Gilbert turned his head and found Elizaveta standing in the doorway, the green eyes meeting the red. The two had been friends for their entire lives and Gilbert always knew when she was planning something and he could normally predict what that something was. This time, Gilbert had no idea what Elizaveta was planning and he had to admit that he was a little nervous to find out what it was.

"Sure thing, Ellie." Gilbert nodded as he put down the book he had been reading. "What's up?"  
"Let's go outside and talk." Elizaveta said as she walked over towards the door. "I don't want your brother overhearing this."  
"What does Ludwig have to do with this?" Gilbert frowned.  
"Let's just say that it could possibly be used for blackmail material." Elizaveta said, taking Gilbert's hand and pulling him toward the door.  
"Gee, this is making me want to hear what you have to say, you know." Gilbert allowed Elizaveta to lead him outside onto the back deck. "So what's going on, Ellie?"  
"There's something that I need to tell you." Elizaveta said as she sat down on the steps. "But I know you're probably going to make fun of me for it."  
"Why would I do that?" Gilbert questioned.  
"Because this is something serious." Elizaveta explained. "Something that you probably never expected to hear from me."  
"What are you talking about, Ellie?" Gilbert was more confused than ever.  
"I just might have a crush on you." Elizaveta said, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.  
Gilbert hesitated for a moment before saying, "You're kidding, right?"  
"No, Gil, I'm not kidding." Gilbert rarely saw Elizaveta so serious. "And judging by that reaction, you don't feel the same about me."  
"Who's saying that I don't?" Gilbert asked as he sat down next to her on the steps.  
Elizaveta frowned and said, "Wait, you do?"  
"Are you telling me that you couldn't tell?" Gilbert was clearly surprised by this. "I thought that was pretty obvious."  
"So why didn't you say anything?" Elizaveta asked.  
"Because why in hell would you want to go out with someone like me?" Gilbert questioned. "Which is what I'm wondering right now, actually."  
"I can't really give you an answer, Gil." Elizaveta replied. "You're pretty cute, obviously, and I feel like I can connect with you better than most of the guys. Much more than Francis, anyway."  
"Well, Francis is a bit of a nut-job, anyway." Gilbert shrugged.  
"Plus I feel safe around you. I feel like Francis or Antonio won't try to hit on me when I'm with you." Elizaveta said. "N-not like I can't defend myself when I'm by myself, you know!"  
"I know you can. Trust me." Gilbert said. "But I'm still confused as to why you'd fall for me instead of Feli or Lovino or Arthur or Alfred. Hell, you'd probably be better off with my brother instead of me."  
"Why do you think I'd be better off with Ludwig?" Elizaveta knew Gilbert well enough to know that he was concerned and just a little upset. This wasn't his attempt to get attention. He was genuinely confused and she didn't know what to do.  
"Because he's not cocky and arrogant like I am. He does everything right when I screw up everything." Gilbert said, refusing to look Elizaveta in the eye. "He's hard at work when I'm lounging around watching TV. And he's a lot better looking than I am, which is another thing entirely."  
"Gil, I don't care about Ludwig." Elizaveta told him. "If I cared about all of that, I'd be going out with Ludwig, not attempting to go out with you. And I don't think that he's better looking than you. Not by any means."  
"You're serious?" Gilbert was genuinely surprised by what Elizaveta was telling him. "Then why is it that all of the girls are always asking him out and ignoring me?"  
"Because they don't see how cute you can be." Elizaveta said with a smile. "And you're pretty damn cute when you're not even trying to be."  
"If you say so." Gilbert said. "But you could still be pulling a prank on me."  
"You know I don't do that with something this serious." Elizaveta shook her head. "I'm not Francis. Or Alfred, for that matter."  
"So you're really serious about this?" Gilbert finally let his eyes meet Elizaveta's.  
"Of course I'm serious." Elizaveta said as she gave him a quick kiss. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"I never thought it would be." Gilbert shook his head.  
"So you want to give this a shot?" Elizaveta asked him.  
"Yep." Gilbert nodded.  
"We should probably go tell your brother what's going on, huh?" Elizaveta stood up. "He's going to be pretty confused if he hears us talking like this without knowing the context."  
"Oh, he'll figure it out eventually." Gilbert said.  
"But you don't want him finding out the hard way, do you?" Elizaveta took Gilbert's hand and pulled him up. "Let's go tell him."


End file.
